You Are My Mutant: A Raph Oneshot
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: One shot for my sissy Holly :) :) :) Love you! :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Holly's Pov...  
I have been living with the turtles for a few months now, ever since I wanted to come and live in New York City all the way from my hometown in England, to explore the world. Things have been going great for me. Master Splinter was also like another master and father to me like my sensei Toshiro back at home and he was impressed on when I first showed him that I could do Ninjitsu. I was given daggers as a gift from Splinter when we were sparring together one day and I won the match.

Life for me has never been better, having a new family that actually loves me for who I am. And, to make life even more perfect for me, I developed my first big crush. It was the aggressive, tough but yet soft hearted turtle, Raphael. It was just a couple weeks ago when I came to New York, I met the turtles after they saved me from the Foot Ninja Clan and Karai before they could of killed me when I was trying to stop them from trying to hurt some innocent people.

I realized how protective Raphael was of me when he stayed by my side and attacked any Foot soldier who came running towards me and I remembered how he carried me towards the lair when I went unconscious after the attack. When I woke up in the lair, I was just in awe of when I first saw Raph's face. His golden amber eyes behind his dark red bandanna were just so irresistible. His muscles were well defined and just seeing his whole strong figure made my cheeks heat up. Everything about him was just perfect. But I don't know if he does feel the same way about me.

I have tried to drop hints every now and then about my crush on him, but he just doesn't seem to be picking up on them. I slowly started to think that maybe my crush on Raphael wasn't going to work out after all.

But I found out tonight that things would change. The boys were leaving about to go on a night patrol of New York City, but for some reason Raph stayed behind. I heard through my room that his arm hurts pretty badly and thought he should sit this one out. I couldn't help but getting a good feeling about the whole situation. And to make this situation even better, Master Splinter was also leaving with the boys to observe on how well their teamwork skills have improved. So it was now just me and Raphael alone in the lair.

After an hour of being in my room of listening to my favorite songs on my iPod and finishing my sketch of Raphael, I finished the drawing and I smiled satisfied getting every single detail of his complexion. I signed my name at the bottom right corner of the page and I closed my sketchbook and I took out my earbuds out of my ears and I walked out of my room to see Raph was not around, probably in his room. I decided to go into the dojo and practice perfecting my backflips. After numerous tries I kept messing up and I started to get a little bit frustrated.

"Okay, one more time, Holly, you can do this," I said, to myself

Then I flipped backwards and I did a perfect back flip, landing on my feet and everything. I stood there for a moment, shocked that I could now actually do it, then jump up into the air happily. Suddenly, I heard clapping from the entrance to the training room. I whipped my head around to see an impressed looking Raph.

My face turns a bright shade of red. "R-Raph,", I said, stuttering "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see some of your moves," he said, with a smirk.

He then walks over to me and my heart starts to race as he came closer. "You up for a sparring match?", he asked, taking out his sai's and he gave them a twirl

I looked at him with surprise but then my lips became a smirk, "Spar? I thought your arm hurt", I asked, teasingly

"I iced it," he said, still smirking.

I paused for a moment then I twirled my daggers in my hands. "You're on", I said

Raph smirked and he came running at me and he threw a punch at me but I was able to lean back far enough where he missed, then I spun on my foot and I swept kick Raph's ankles and I flipped out of the way before he could try and attack me. Raph quickly got up and he started to attack me with various moves with his sai's, but I was able to dance out of reach for each one. Now it was my turn to attack after his last one made him stumble a bit. I jumped and I round house kicked him in the chest, then I landed and held out both of my arms and I kicked out in front of me then I pushed off from one foot and spun across the dojo, yelling, then I kicked Raph in the back of the shell causing him to fall over and I landed pointed a dagger while stepping on his plastron to show him my victory.

Raph looked up to me with his amazing amber golden eyes. "Oh no," he said, over dramatically "Looks like you win Holly"

I smirked down at his charming face and I shook my head and gave him a playful hit to his shoulder and rolled off of him and stood up. "Well...I guess... I'm just getting better", I said, shyly

"Oh yeah, defiantly," Raph said, as he jumped to his feet. "In fact, since you have done great improvements, I think you deserve a prize for such the win."

I look over at him and saw a mischievous grin on his face. I was a bit confused of why he was looking at me like that. Before I could even had time to ask what he was talking about you. He pushed me towards a wall, gently, with his strong, muscular body and pinned me against it softly.

My face immediately flushed bright red and I looked down quickly, completely embarrassed of what just happen. But then I saw Raph's strong green three fingered hand come under my chin and I felt it slowly push my face back up to look into his face. He smiled gently and I then felt his lips touch with mine, sending a warm feeling all though your body, and you kiss him back.

I felt his hands and arms slip tightly around my waist pulling you right up against him. Then my hands begin to travel up Raph's chest and up to his shoulders. And all of a sudden, we both fell on the floor. We don't even know how, but now Raph was on top of me now.

He looked down into my eyes and smiles with fascination, like they were really unique to him in his eyes. "Holly, I love you", he said "The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew I just had to have you. I didn't know how to respond to your little hints because I was too shy to tell you what I really felt about you, but this is how I really feel about you and I'm happy now that I am able to show you"

I held my breath in shock. I felt like my heart was going to explode into a million pieces, feeling like the happiest and luckiest girl in the world hearing him say these words. "I love you too, Raph", I said "All this time I have, the day I met you, was the day when I found out that you were the one who completed my heart"

Raphael smiled warmly and I felt heat rise into my cheeks as that smile always made me blush and heart beat faster. He leans down and he kisses me deeper. I felt butterflies fly in my stomach as I now felt his soft and thick tongue caressing my own. I smiled and moaned softly and I stroked his back with affection. I felt one of his hands sliding down from my waist and begins rubbing my thigh deeply and I moaned even deeper. He grabbed it in his strong hand and he pulled it up to where it was touching his hip. But then Raph slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Let's go somewhere more private in case we do get noticed", he said, softly

I giggled and smiled. "Good idea", I said

Raph's strong muscular arm slipped underneath my legs and his other supported my back and he carried me out of the dojo then he carried me upstairs towards his room and he set me down as he closed the door.

"How did you know?", I asked

"What do you mean?", Raph asked, a bit confused

"How did you know I loved you from the beginning?", I asked, smiling up to him

Raph smiled and chuckled. "That's simple I saw it in your eyes", he said, wrapping his arms around me

I giggled and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and Raph leaned and kissed me with full of love. I smiled loving the feeling of Raph's soft and warm lips against mine. Raph slowly moved one of his hands behind my head to press his lips harder against mine. I moaned softly and my left hand trailed down his muscular arm, stroking it softly. My hand then moved across his muscular chest and stroked it very delicately in a circular motion. Raph held his breath in the kiss as he felt me touching his chest. Raph's other hand went slowly down my side and it stopped at my hip. I shivered as he rubbed my hip softly in a loving way. I then froze as I felt his hand rub her the lower part of my back.

I felt like I was in heaven being in the loving arms of the one turtle that loved her from the beginning. Not wanting this moment to break, I deepened the kiss and I hugged Raphael tightly to me not wanting to let him go. I felt him smile in the kiss and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, not wanting me to leave his arms either.

Raph gently pushed me back against the door till he gently pinned me there. We both hugged tighter closing the gap between each other, and it made us both shiver with happiness. Raph's hand slowly trailed down me till it came to her thigh. He slowly pulled it up to him and I giggled and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. Raph chuckled and he carefully took me in his arms and carried me to his bed.

We continued there loving and passionate kiss, with our lips dancing happily against each others, like they were meant to be together. I pulled Raph's head down to me and my hand began to fiddle with his long red mask tails. Raph chuckled and I giggled, and he started kissing gently all over my face. I giggled even more since Raph's warm and soft lips tickled my face.

I blushed dark as Raph kissed my small nose. Raph chuckled and smiled seeing me blush as red as his eye mask. He then started kissing along my jawline. I smiled and let out a small moan of content, closing my eyes. I then gasped softly as I felt him start kissing her neck's sweet spot deeply.

Raph lifted my head up higher and he started kissing it deeper and he gave a few teasing licks. I moaned softly and smiled, loving the feeling, then without warning I suddenly flipped over with me now on top of Raphael. He was a bit stunned at my reaction but he still kept his happy smile on his face.

I smiled then I kissed Raph again deeply and I started rubbing his board shoulders. Raph moaned and groaned softly then I moved my lips to his cheeks. Raph blushed shyly and I noticed this and I giggled then I kissed his snout. Raph gulped and blushed even more. I giggled and I kissed his chin and then I moved down his neck and kissed it deeply all over.

Raphael moaned a little bit louder and his hands went behind my back and pulled me down to where I was laying on top of him. His hands began to comb through my soft hair and he twirled the ends around his fingers. He gasped as I found his sweet spot on the crook of his neck and I was kissing it very softly and lovingly and gave many teasing licks and sucks.

Raph moved his hands down from my head and stroked my back very gently then went down to my sides. He gave a few teasing tickles to my sides and I giggled against his neck. I felt Raph shiver and smile, like he loved the feeling of my giggling against his neck. I then brought my lips back up to Raph's and reconnected them.

Raph smiled and he stroked my cheek with his warm dark green hand and he slowly turned over to where he was back on top of me again. We gave each other soft and gentle kisses on the lips and soon Raph slowly pulled away from my lips and our eyes slowly opened and locked on to one anthers looking at them with love and gentleness.

"That was wonderful", I said, softly

"It was more than that, it was perfect", Raph said, kissing my lips very gently

I smiled and I stroked Raph's cheek. "You feel better now?", he asked "Now that both of our feelings are showing?"

"Much better", she said "It's because now I have to best boyfriend in the world"

Raph smiled gave each other one more loving kiss and he slowly climbed off of me and went to the side of me, hugging me protectively in his arms. he "I will never let anyone hurt you, ever Holly, you mean everything to me", he said, softly

"Raphael", I said

He looked down at me."I love you...so much", I said "You are my mutant"

"I love you too Holly, always have and always will", Raph said, from his heart "And you are my only love"


	2. Chapter 2

You have been living with the turtles, that were now your new family, for about a few months now. Your's and Raph's love was stronger and happier than ever. Raph still admires you everyday when you trained in front of him, how graceful and swift your moves were. You were just like the apple of his eyes, as you were indeed the most beautiful kunoichi he has ever seen and met. Whenever you two were not practicing Ninjitsu, you two would stay in Raph's room and talk for hours on end or cuddle to enjoy each other's company. But one day, you notice Raph looked a little bit nervous when after you guys finished your training today. You were concerned about him since he didn't make any eye contact with you and when he did he would quickly look away and you were curious yet confused on why he was acting like this, so you decided to investigate. You found him in the living room on the couch and you walked over towards him quietly as he looked frustrated yet nervous.

"Raph is everything okay?", You asked

Raph looked at you with wide eyes and his whole face was as red as his bandanna as he faced you shocked that you were standing right behind him. You placed your hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern. "Oh Holly you scared me", he said

"Oh sorry about that, wasn't my intention", You said "Are you alright? You have been acting quite strange rather lately.

He looked at you with nervousness and you sat down beside him giving him a comforting and understanding look. "What's wrong?", You asked, softly

"Um...huh...Holly, there is something I want to ask you", Raph said

"Oh okay, what is it you want to ask me?", You asked

"Um...follow me", Raph said, walking to his room

You looked at him rather confused but you followed him upstairs and down the hall towards his bedroom and Raph shut the door behind you and faced you with a bit of an embarrassed look. You looked at him with a bit of confusion and curiosity.

"Um...I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time...and I just can't wait any longer to ask you...Holly...would…you…um…like….to….um…..go out…on a…..date…with me….tonight?", Raph asked, nervously

You got a look of excitement on your face and you smiled from ear to ear, feeling your heart exploding like a million fireworks on the night of Fourth of July going up into the sky. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to go out on a date with you!", You said, excitedly

"Really?", Raph asked, hopefully

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You are my boyfriend anyway, silly", You said, giggled

Raph blushed red and smiled embarrassed and you walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, don't be afraid to ask me anything", You said

Raph smiled and he placed his right hand on top of yours on his cheek and he leaned in and kissed you sweetly and you kissed back with love. You two pulled away after awhile and you smile at each other lovingly.

"I can't wait for tonight", Raph said, quietly

You giggled and blushed a bit. "I can't wait either", You said, quietly

Raph smiled softly and you two kissed each other again, this time with more love.

A few hours later, April came over and she was going to help you do your hair and makeup. You sat down at your vanity chair in your room, while April knelt down in front of you and started doing your makeup, while you two talked about your date tonight.

"So where are you and Raph going tonight?", April asked

"I don't know, I guess it is a surprise", You said "I'm really excited to where we are going though!"

April smiled and after a while she finished and started braiding your hair in a bun and she put a little french braid on the side and stuck in a red rose that matched perfectly like Raph's eye mask, with a few diamond studs on the edge of the petals. She then started doing your makeup while blocking your view of the mirror so you couldn't see what she was doing. When she finished you looked in the mirror and gasped in happiness. You had light pink blush on, light red lip glitter gloss, dark green eye shadow with sparkles in it since your favorite color was green, and mascara. You looked like a princess in a fairy tail. You looked at April happily and she smiled back seeing that you loved it. You ran into her arms and gave her a big hug and she hugged you in return.

"Thank you April I love it!", You said happily

"Your welcome Holly", April said, smiling

"Oh I better get in my outfit!", You said, excitedly

You went into the bathroom and took your outfit down from the hook behind the door. You slipped it on and you looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled happily. Your outfit was a sleeveless V-neck dark green dress, that matched Raph's shade of skin, and it matched your hair and makeup and it made your image pop. You putted on a little black silk jacket and strapped on your black high heels. You walked out of the bathroom and April gasped seeing you, because you looked so beautiful.

"Oh you look so beautiful", April said "Raph is going to faint when he sees you"

You giggled and you two hugged each other again and you put on your diamond ear rings and a necklace that had a dark green heart on it, that your master Toshiro gave you as a gift since you were his favorite student and a daughter to him. You slowly walked out of your room and then you slowly walked downstairs as the click clack of your heels grabbed the boys attention. You saw the others watching T.V, you walked out to them and they turned their heads and their mouths dropped low seeing you.

You blushed red. "Well guys what do you think?", You asked

"Wow!", Donnie said

"Cool!", Mikey said

"Looking good!", Leo said

You giggled then Raph walked out from his room wearing a nice looking black jacket and he looked at you with wide eyes and he gasped quietly and fell backwards a bit. You blushed seeing him looking so handsome as he already is to you and him fainting like April predicted. You two walked up to each other slowly and he smiled placing a hand on your cheek.

"You look so beautiful", Raph said "I'm speechless"

"Thank you", You said, blushing "You look good yourself handsome"

"Thank you", Raph said smiling and he kissed you passionately and you kissed back with love.

After a few moments you pulled back and smiled at each other. "You ready to go?", Raph asked

"Yes I am, where are you taking us?", You asked

"I'm not telling", Leo said, chuckling "You will have to wait and see"

You rolled your eyes and giggled. "Okay I can wait then", You said, smiling

Raph smiled and he hooked his arm with yours and you two walked out of the lair. After climbing out of the manhole, Raph took a green silk cloth and wrapped it around your eyes and you giggled when he finished tying it.

"What is with the blindfold?", You asked

"It's a surprise to where our date is", Raph said, chuckling

You smiled and giggled. "You are full of surprises Raphael", You said

Raph led you by the arm to your location and after a few minutes of walking, Raph untied your blindfold and you opened your eyes and gasped in amazement. You two were on a huge hill that had dark green grass, and there was a little picnic set up with a light red blanket and lighted candles. The moon and stars were shining down on the hill which made it the perfect spot. You looked at Raph with a huge smile and you hugged him tight, Raph smiled and hugged you back.

He led you up the hill, by taking your hand into his gently, and you two sat down on the blanket and started eating the delicious food that was in the basket. It was Italian pizza with garlic breadsticks and for dessert it was chocolate mousse cake. After you finished, Raph took you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you while you laid your head on his strong chest. You two looked up at the stars that were shining brightly. Raph looked at you with a smile while you looked up. The stars made your necklace and eyes sparkle. Raph thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, since he thought you looked like an angel from heaven.

Raph gasped a bit and your turned to him "What is it?", You asked

"Holly, you don't realize that right now, I am with the most beautiful girl I ever seen", Raph said, from the heart

You smiled lovingly at him and you kissed his cheek with passion as what he said made your heart feel completed by his caring and loving words. Raph smiled and he stroked your cheek gently. You two looked into each others eyes and saw the pure love you had for each other. It's like you both forgot the world that was surrounding you both and it was only just the two of you, lost in the world of your love and bliss. You both started leaning in and closing your eyes, his soft lips meet yours with love, gentleness, and passion. You kissed back with the love you had for him and he pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist and head. You two kissed like you hearts were forming into a one huge beating heart that was shared by both of you.

"Hey I have something for you", he said

"What is it?", You asked, curiously

"I found this song today, while I was getting ready and it reminded me about you and I", he said

"What is it?", You asked

"Here", he said

He pulled out his Shell Cell and a little speaker and he flipped through his phone then smiled as he pressed on his phone, then a song started to play and you gasped hearing the beautiful tune. It was "Love Me Like You Do By Ellie Goulding" and the music started to play as Raphael smiled lovingly towards you.

You're the light, you're the night,

You're the color of my blood,  
you're the cure, you're the pain,  
You're the only thing I wanna touch,  
Never knew that it could mean so much,  
So much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you pass outside the lights  
Even see the world you brought to life  
To life

So love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
To-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
Is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire  
On fire

Yeah, I let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
To-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
To-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
To-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
To-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"Raph this song was my favorite!", You said, surprised and happily

"It's my favorite too", he said "I fell in love with it when I first heard it, it's like how I fell in love with you, when I first saw you"

"Oh Raphael", You said, touched "That means a lot to me"

"It's true I did", he said, smiling warmly

You smiled with so much happiness and you quickly kissed him deeply on the lips. Raph chuckled and he kissed you back, curving his head, placing a hand behind your head to deepen the kiss. After a little while, you had to break apart since the laws of nature broke the kiss. You stare hazily at each other, hugging each other close. You two looked up at the sky to see a falling star. You two closed your eyes and made your wishes.

"What did you wish for?", Raph asked

"I'm not telling you", You giggled

Raph chuckled. "I already got my wish", he said

"What do you mean?", You asked

"I have with me, my beautiful, sweet, and loving girlfriend that I love very much", he said, lovingly "You are my shining star"

You smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "I already do have my wish too, I have my brave, strong, gentle, and loving turtle boyfriend with me", You said. "You are my one and only"

Raph smiled happily and lovingly and he quickly leaned in for another kiss. You kissed him with love and passion and he leaned back with you in his arms on the blanket, not breaking the kiss. He rubbed your back a little while you rested your hands on his strong chest. He moved his hand behind your head to draw you closer and you scoot up a bit on his chest. After a few minutes of kissing, you two pulled apart and smiled lovingly at each other.

"I love you", Raph said

"I love you too", You said "This is the best date of my life"

"Mine too", Raph said

You smiled and you moved down laying next to Raph, with his arm wrapped around you while you rested your head on his chest. You closed your eyes and sighed with content and Raph leaned down and kissed your forehead. You smiled, snuggling your head deeper into his chest, moving closer to him. You smiled a bit wider against him, thinking of how your heart was beating a mile a minute and feeling heat rise up in your cheeks. You were now the girlfriend of the brave, strong, gentle, and charming boyfriend, Raphael Hamato.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Raph have been together for a few years now. Life could not be any more perfect for the both of you. You spend every minute together now. You two mostly train and relax together, but when you were relaxing Raph would play with your hair and surprisingly made really good french braids in your hair. You smiled when he finished making it into a bun with two braids on the side and he stuck a little green flower behind your ear. But one day Raph was being more loving and affectionate than before. You were very curious to know why he was acting like this. Like he made you breakfast in bed, he was being playful during training together, and he even gave you a massage on your shoulders and back while relaxing after training. He always smiled at you lovingly and held you closely and warmly to you. You were sitting on the couch with Raph watching your favorite movie and when it went to commercial you felt Raph put his hand that was resting on your hip on your hand.

"Hey Holly", Raph said

"Mmmm", You said, looking up to him

"I want to take you somewhere tonight", he said

"What for?", You asked

"I can't tell you", he said, chuckling

"Awwww why not?", You asked

"It will be worth it honey", he said

"Oh okay", You said, in defeat

"Don't worry it will be worth it", he said

You smiled and he kissed your forehead. After waiting out the whole day, it was finally night. You got dressed into a dark green sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, dark green flats, and you wrapped a red and white scarf around your neck. You slipped on a ring that Raph gave you on Valentines Day. It was a golden ring with a clear diamonds with little light red diamonds surrounding it. You smiled in the mirror and you walked downstairs to see Raph looking up to you smiling lovingly.

"Hey", You said

"Hey are you ready?", he asked

"Yes I am ready", You said

"Great come on", he said

He took your hand into his gently and we walked out of the lair and you looked at him with more curiosity than earlier. He lead you down the tunnels till we got to manhole. He climbed up the ladder and he pushed over the manhole cover and he climbed out. He took your hand and you climbed up the ladder out of the sewers, you then faced Raph. "So where exactly are we going?", You asked

"You need to close your eyes", he said, smiling

"What for?", You asked

"It's a surprise", he said, chuckling

"Oh, okay then", You said, giggling

You closed your eyes and you felt Raph take both of your hands and he started leading you. "And no peeking", he said

You giggled and he lead you out of the alley. You were lead out on the sidewalk, then you heard the sound of walking across the road. Raph lead you across the road, then you felt you were on the sidewalk again. After a few moments of walking, you felt being lead away of the sidewalk and you heard the rustle of soft grass.

"Raphael, where are we going?", You asked, giggling

"You will see, just a few more steps", he said "My love"

You felt you was being lead down a small hill. You were turned around and you felt light hit your face.

"Okay you can open them", he said

You gasped and smiled amazed, seeing how Central Park looked so beautiful during the night. You were standing by the huge pond with the moon right above it, casting a dimmed glow. The stars were shining beautifully and they made the pond shimmer with light. A soft breeze hit your face, making your auburn hair fly gently in the wind. You were so amazed on how this night was more beautiful than any other nights you have been down here. You saw a little firefly fly towards you and it landed on your nose. You giggled and it flew around your head then it landed on your ring and it glowed, making the crystal sparkle.

Raph looked at you with amazement. You looked so beautiful as the moon was shining down on you. It made your dark chocolate brown eyes sparkle like lipid pools and your skin glowed brightly like it was the brightest diamond. He slowly walked up to you and you turned to look at him. Raph's warm hazel brown eyes sparkled beautifully and his dark red eye mask shimmered against the light, bringing out his loving eyes more.

"Raphael, this place is so beautiful", You said, happily "This is the perfect night to be out here"

He smiled and he pecked your forehead. "I knew you would have, it was so too beautiful to ignore", I said "But you are way more beautiful than this"

You smiled and you kissed each other lovingly. You pulled away slowly and Raph caressed your cheek gently and you smiled.

"So why did you bring me out here?", You asked

Raph took your hands gently into his. "Holly, you and I have been together for a long time and everyday has been the best of my life. You have changed me a lot in the past few years, you changed into who I really am inside. I think now is the best time for me to ask you something, very important", he said

Raph let go of your one hand and he got down on one knee. He reached into his belt with his other hand to reveal to me a small white box. He slowly let go of your other hand and opened up the box to reveal a white gold ring with a dark green stone in the middle, with a row of diamonds surrounding the stone, then more rows of diamonds along the band. You gasped with seeing on how beautiful it really was, since your never seen anything that beautiful before, and You looked at Raph stunned.

"Holly Jane Allen, I promise I will always love you. Every single moment of every single day, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?", he asked

You gasped in shock and happiness and you cupped your hands over my mouth. You let many tears of joy fall down from your cheeks and you smiled brightly with happiness.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!", You said, crying

Raph smiled brightly and he slipped the ring over your ring finger of my left hand. He suddenly picked you up in his arms and he spun you around happily. He kissed you deeply on the lips and you kissed back lovingly wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. You kissed each other with so much love, pressing your lips hard against each other's. The kiss felt like exploding fireworks. You two wanted to stay in the kiss for as long as you could but you had to pull away to catch your breathes.

"Raph I love you so much!", You said, crying happily

"I love you too Holly", Raph said "Or should I say Mrs. Hamato"

You smiled and he smiled happily and you two kissed each other happily again, taking in all the love you had for each other. You smiled happily in the kiss that now Raph, your boyfriend, is now going to be your husband. You felt like your heart had just exploded with happiness. You thought about how the wedding would be and your life would become, with your tough, hard shell, but yet soft hearted and caring turtle Raphael Hamato, now your forever love and soulmate.


End file.
